


Der Uharbeiter und sein Rabe

by scalaeu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Danganronpa: Memento Mori, Fangan Ronpa, Fanganronpa, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Nipple Play, i'm a gay little bitch, it's gonna be a fic and i'll post it on here as well when that gets written but, like pretty heavily though most of it happened pre-story, really don't know how else to tag this but yori is weirdly possessive of shin'ya, these are characters from me and my friends fancast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalaeu/pseuds/scalaeu
Summary: “Hey Yori… Why do you always leave so many marks on me?”Yori blinked as he was asked the question and stopped what he was doing, crawling his way over to the other.--One boy asks a question that leads to many, many things neither of them were really expecting.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Yori Nagaine (OC)/Shin'ya Ranpo (OC)
Kudos: 2





	Der Uharbeiter und sein Rabe

**Author's Note:**

> HI THESE ARE TWO OF MY DR OCS they are both 18 please do not worry.  
> i google translated it but the title should be "The Clockworker and his Raven"  
> this is my first time writing something like this so.......i hope its ok if anyone reads it  
> btw. yori is the shsl clockworker and shin'ya is the shsl horror novelist

Two boys sat on either side of the room, both slightly disheveled and breathing heavily. The taller of the two eventually got up and shuffled himself over to a mirror that stood a few feet away, partially covered by a cloth. He pushed the cloth out of the way and pulled the neck of his sweater down to reveal fresh hickeys and bite marks all over his neck and collarbone and began to study each individual mark. 

The other boy remained where he was, a few feet away, but sat there and stared at him. He began to unbutton his pants as he watched the taller boy study his skin, his pants proving to be too restricting as he watched the other admire the work he had just done. He kicked his pants off and slowly pulled his mostly hard dick out of his underwear, just beginning to get himself off when the other boy spoke up.

“Hey Yori… Why do you always leave so many marks on me?”

Yori blinked as he was asked the question and stopped what he was doing, crawling his way over to the other. As he inched closer, he backed the boy against the wall he was originally resting against. Yori pulled himself up on the boy, his dick dripping precum onto him, and gently cupped his hand against his face.

“ _ Because,  _ schöner Rabe…” Yori said, withdrawing his hand and placing it on his  _ Rabe _ ’s chest as he placed his lips against his neck once more. The other’s breath hitched for a second, caught off guard by the sudden warmth on his neck. A smile crept across Yori’s face as he continued sucking his neck till he felt satisfied, and made his way down to leave another mark on the others collarbone, then chest. The other boy was already pretty well covered in the small bruises, but it didn’t seem to deter Yori from leaving many more. Suddenly, he stopped for a second before speaking,

“Shin’ya, dear, would you mind taking your shirt off? It’s getting in the way of my…  _ work _ .” Yori let out a soft chuckle as Shin’ya nodded and began to pull his sweater off, revealing a few more marks littering his skin. 

Yori thanked him before kissing him on the lips. As Shin’ya kissed him back, Yori slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. Shin’ya didn’t mind - they had done this enough times it would have been odd if he hadn’t. The two boys continued at this, a smile once again creeping up on Yori’s face as he slid his hand upward and into Shin’ya’s hair before giving his short blond locks a nice  _ tug _ . Shin’ya gasped at the sudden pain, breaking the kiss. Yori’s smile remained as he began to make his way down to Shin’ya’s chest once more. 

With one hand still tangled in the blondes hair, and the other firmly placed on his chest, Yori took it upon himself to start sucking on one of Shin’ya’s nipples. Another gasp of pleasure came from Shin’ya’s mouth as the brown-haired boy swirled his tongue around the nipple, all the while continuing to suck. He brought his other hand up to play with the untouched nipple for good measure, causing the other boy to let out a faint moan. Yori eventually released one nipple from his mouth and began to once more attempt to leave an even darker mark on Shin’ya’s collarbone. 

“Y-you… never answered me… properly..” he said as best he could between laboured breaths, but Yori still didn’t answer, just smiled again. 

Yori eventually ceased all actions he was doing to the boy. He looked down, and back up at him, Shin’ya’s face tinged slightly pink with blush.

“It seems that you need to take your pants off. I’d prefer more than that, but if you don’t want more I won’t push you.” 

Still breathing heavily, Shin’ya replied, “N-no. I want you.”

Yori’s eyes widened at what was said, but took it as a signal to begin unbuttoning the blondes tight, white pants. Apparently eager to start, Shin’ya pushed Yori’s hands out of the way and slid his pants and underwear off and tossed them to the side as Yori finally slipped his underwear completely off. 

This wasn’t the first time they had seen each other like this -- they’d been getting off around each other for months or more. But Yori always paused when he saw Shin’ya like this, momentarily struck by the beauty of the boy who was still beneath him. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips before slowly leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to the other’s surprisingly hard member. He kissed the head as well, before locking eyes with Shin’ya as he slid a good portion of his dick into his mouth. Yori started to bob both his head and hand up and down the shaft, passing his tongue over the tip many a time before doing down again and again. Small moans escaped from Shin’ya’s lips as Yori nearly swallowed him whole. 

“C-could you stop teasing me Yori, I said I wanted you inside me.” said Shin’ya, making eye contact with Yori the best he could. Yori paused and freed the boy from his warm grasp.

“Of course,  _ meine Liebe _ .” he said with a smile. 

Yori backed away a little as Shin’ya repositioned himself while remaining against the old wall, his legs spread so Yori would be able to do whatever it was he wanted to do. But before Yori did anything, he grabbed the red scarf that had been tossed to the side much earlier on.

“ _ Rabe _ , put this in your mouth. We don’t want to risk the others hearing us and waking up.” 

Shin’ya quietly nodded and leaned forward to allow the scarf to be tied behind his head. The look that he caught in Yori’s golden eyes as he took in the scene before him was almost  _ hungry _ . 

After a few nearly agonizing moments, Yori finally inched closer and began to wet two of his fingers in his mouth. He looked at Shin’ya and waited for him to give a nod of confirmation. 

As he received the nod, he stuck the two wet fingers into the other’s ass. He slid his fingers in and out, occasionally slightly spreading them apart. Despite the muffled noises that could be heard coming from Shin’ya, he practically glared at Yori for attempting any sort of prep. Yori chuckled at the other’s expression - he was upset at him for trying to make things easier? 

Yori withdrew his fingers, only to wet, insert, and remove them once more in some half-assed attempt to provide  _ something _ in the way of lube. They were sort of trapped in an old mansion after all, and none of the materials they would have needed had been found around the place at this point. 

Finally readying himself, Yori pulled Shin’ya closer to him and propped his legs up on his shoulders before lining himself up. He slowly pushed in, taken aback by how warm and tight it felt against his cock. Shin’ya’s face winced slightly with pain, but still let out a moan through the scarf. Yori pulled out and pushed back in a few times before Shin’ya started to tap on his thigh. They hadn’t really discussed how to communicate if Shin’ya was gagged, but Yori guessed he wanted him to speed up. 

“You want it faster, do you?” he said, picking up his pace as best he could without anything to make it go smoothly. He wanted to lean over and kiss Shin’ya, slip his tongue into his mouth and kiss him as deeply as he could, but the scarf was sadly in the way. 

Shin’ya reached down to start stroking his own member, but Yori tried to stop him. He wanted to be the  _ only _ one giving Shin’ya pleasure at this moment, but he decided at the last minute that he wouldn’t have it in him to go as fast as he wanted  _ and _ give him a handjob. Shin’ya continued what he was doing, hurriedly trying to jack off, but the pleasure on the other end proved too much for him as Yori hit that one good spot over and over again. He wanted to scream in pleasure, but the scarf inside his mouth was preventing himself from doing so. 

Through his heavy breathing and the cloth, he moaned Yori’s name as loud as he could manage. This sparked something inside of Yori, making him speed up and pound his ass just a bit harder. It was a miracle the floor wasn’t creaking up a storm at this point, and Yori let a soft “ _ fuck”  _ escape from his lips.

“S-Shin I think I’m going to--” he tried to speak as he finally hit his climax, a feeling of pleasure washing over his body as he filled Shin’ya’s ass with his cum. He pulled out and looked down, seeing the mess they had made on the floor.    
“Sorry for… coming before you.” Yori said softly, before realizing he should probably remove the scarf from Shin’ya’s mouth now. The other was already going at it and finishing himself off, and gave him a soft nod as if to say “ _ it’s alright” _ . As Yori removed the scarf from his mouth, he came, a nice streak of white plastering his stomach. 

They both sat there for a moment, taking in the reality of what they had just done.

“I’m going to go grab some stuff to help us clean up in here before someone finds this mess. I could just lock the room but… best to be tidy. And Shin’ya?” 

“Yes Yori?”

“I leave those marks so others know that you belong to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT SO BC I SPRINKLED VERY LITTLE GERMAN IN HERE  
> Yori's nickname for Shin'ya is "schöner Rabe" (or sometimes just Rabe) which should mean lovely raven in german. Yori speaks fluent german at home with his mom, so!! anyways it comes from the fact that Shin'ya's last name is Ranpo, which is like the author Edogawa Ranpo, who got his pen name from the author Edgar Allan Poe. and with Edgar's stuff about ravens and the fact it's Shin'ya's favorite corvid... yeah :D  
> he also says my love / meine Leibe  
> also bonus points if you can figure out what these guys' roles are in the story before we actually post it alkfjka


End file.
